


Not Normal

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it you won’t regret it. It gets a little sad but sO MUCH FLUFF IN THE MIDDLE OMFG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Normal

Dan was in love. With the life he had. His best friend, his YouTube channel, everything he did. Phil, the said best friend, was not. Phil wanted to settle down and live a normal life, and they were arguing because of their conflicting opinions. 

Dan couldn't live a normal life. He wasn't made for that. He was extraordinary. 

Phil wanted a normal life. He was sick and tired of the popularity he got, he wanted to walk down the street without being recognized. 

When Phil had expressed that to Dan, he was furious. 

FLASHBACK

"Dan, I need to talk to you." 

"What is it Phil?" 

"How do I say this?" 

"How do I say what?" 

"I want to... Move out. And quit YouTube. Live a normal life." 

Dan had been speechless with fury. 

BACK TO THE FUTURE 

Dan had ignored Phil for the past four days, avoiding talking to Phil because obviously he didn't want to talk to him. 

Whenever Phil tried to talk to him, Dan just went back to his room. 

Phil had to talk to Dan. This was getting ridiculous. He decided to corner Dan in his room, he needed to tell him how he felt. 

Phil knocked on the door timidly. "Dan?" 

Dan rolled over and put the pillow over his face. 

"If you don't answer me I'm coming in." 

Dan didn't answer. Phil opened the door and saw how disheveled and upset Dan looked. Phil crossed the room, and sat gingerly on the edge of Dan's bed. 

"I'm sorry Dan." 

"How dare you Phil!! I thought you were happy! I thought we were happy!" Dan looked pissed.

"It's not you, it's me." 

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER." 

Phil breathed deeply. "I know." 

"Why would you say such a thing to me?" Dan glared at Phil. 

"I can't stand to be around you. Dan, I hate you." 

"Fuck you Phil." Dan spat out. "Get out of my room. I never want to see you again." 

"Wait, Dan, you didn't-" Dan had already ushered him out of the room, and slammed the door in his face. 

Phil slid down the door. "I hate you." He whispered. "I promised myself I would never fall in love. I hate you because I love you. I need to get away from you because I don't want to do something crazy." 

Dan hadn't heard him. Phil couldn't take it. He couldn't be around Dan. Dan hated Phil. 

Phil found a piece of paper. 

Dan,

I hate you. I hate you because you made me love. I don't want a normal life, but I want one without you. It hurts too much to be around you every day knowing you'll never feel the same way.  
Don't you see? I want a normal life without you because you hurt me too badly to have a special one with you. I love you, bear. I love you so much It hurts. When you get this letter I will be long gone, if you want to find me you can. If you don't love me, don't bother. I can't have you in my life if you do not love me because it hurts too badly. 

Yours always,

Phil  
P.S. You looked cute today. I like your shirt. 

Phil slipped the letter under Dan's door and left their apartment. 

Dan found the letter and opened it. He put his hand over his mouth and choked back a sob. He had made his best friend leave him. Phil loved him. Phil loved him. Phil Lester loved him. What. 

With shaking hands, Dan dialed Phil's cell phone number. The phone rang once, twice, Phil picked up. 

"Yes Dan." Phil said tiredly. 

Dan opened his mouth. "I-I want you to come home. Please. I can't live without you." His voice cracked. "I won't tell you what you want to hear over the phone. Please, come back to me." 

Phil sighed. "Okay. I'll see you in an hour." 

"Just, keep talking to me on the way home. I miss you. I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to-" 

"Shhh." Phil comforted him. "You did nothing wrong." 

For an hour they exchanged nervous banter until Phil arrived at the front door, when Dan promptly jumped on him and tackled Phil. 

"I love you, idiot!" Dan held Phil in his arms. "I don't care what kind of life I live, I just want to spend it with you." 

Dan picked Phil up off of the floor, and carried him to the couch. 

"Put me down Dan!" Phil laughed through his tears, his face looking completely radiant despite the red eyes. 

"Phil, sweetheart, why are you crying?" 

"Because you love me. I never-"

Dan shut him up with a kiss. "I don't care, all I know is that I'm the happiest person on the earth because Phil Lester is in love with me." 

"Dan, I-" Phil tried to start.

"No. Phil. Let me finish. I will do anything you want, except for be normal. I'm not normal, and I can't be normal. I can't do something like that. I'm just a dreamer, you know that, wasting my time going on YouTube and eating food and imagining and dancing in the rain and being madly in love with my best friend. We are anything but normal." 

"God, I love you. I would never try to change you. Stay perfect." Phil kissed Dan softly. 

"I know." Dan held Phil close to him, tracing his cheekbone and messing with his hair. 

"Whoa whoa." Phil said. "Hands off the masterpiece." He protected his hair. 

"Nobody cares about your hair." Dan said kissing Phil on the nose. 

Phil reached up and ruffled Dan's hair. "How does it feel now!" 

Dan narrowed his eyes"You little." 

Phil jumped off the couch and ran into his room. 

Dan ran after him and tackled Phil onto his bed, cuddling him close into his arms, and giggling into Phil's shoulder. 

"Dan you idiot." Phil kissed Dan's cheek. 

Phil snuggled with Dan and pulled the blankets around them. 

They rested like that, Dan's arms around Phil and his hands in Dan's hair. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. "Music?" Dan asked. 

Phil nodded sleepily. Dan kissed his cheek quickly and ran to his room. 

Dan returned with a pair of earbuds and his phone. He laid down next to Phil again. He put one earbud into Phil's ear, and he pulled Dan down next to him sleepily. Dan scrolled through the playlist and came to their favorite, Panic! At the Disco. They lay there in silence for a while. 

After a while, the Ed Sheeran song Thinking Out Loud came on. 

"It's our song." Phil said dreamily. 

"C'mon then." Dan coaxed Phil up. 

"Why?" 

"We're going to dance." 

Phil got up, and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil put his around Dan's neck, and they swayed back and forth to the song. 

"Dan."

"Yes Phil?" 

"You know what?" 

"What?" 

"You're a twerp." 

"Phil." 

"Yes Dan?" 

"You're a twat." 

Phil laughed into Dan's shoulder. "You smell good." 

Dan rolled his eyes. "What do I smell like Phil?" 

"Cupcakes." 

Dan laughed. "I feel so masculine." 

"You aren't, cutie pie." Phil said jokingly. 

"Don't call me cutie pie motherfluffer." 

"Is 'Sexiest Human Being on the Face of the Planet' adequate?" Phil snorted. 

"That seems about right." Dan breathed in Phil's smell. "You smell like rain." 

"I was outside. It's raining." Phil said.

"No shit, Phil."

"DAN. Don't say shit." 

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." 

"No no no no no no no no." 

Dan kissed Phil on the top of the head. "I remember when you were taller than me."

"You'll forever rub that in my face won't you, that you grew." 

"You're stupid." 

"I love you too." Phil kissed Dan one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. If you actually like my writing plz follow me I’m new.


End file.
